We are the gods
by Brytte Mystere
Summary: What if Sookie could stop being human? What if you could "convert" Eric what she is now? Sexual content  I will upload all the chapters again... With the help of my Beta: Twilightfans... Wait for me, please!
1. Chapter 1: Start the game Sookie's POV

_**WE ARE THE GODS, By **_GabriellaBrigantStackhouse

**Story notes:**

I have read all the books, and I've also seen the entire series ... At first thou mayest not fully understand my story, but I will reveal things in each chapter ...

**Chapter notes:**

Soon you will understand everything ...  
"Occisor" in Latin meaning murderer

If Eric ever thought that only he could play, took him clear: do not be fooled again ...

A few hours earlier ...  
I had the sensation of air walking out of my chest, leaving my lungs with the same speed at which you can blow up a balloon ...  
Eric. Oh, Eric you have done ... I'm still wondering why I was brought here ...  
How can someone give a sudden change? Just a few minutes, I felt burning his lips met mine. I could still feel his kisses, the way I approached him ... Oh.  
I dread to think what he could have passed between us but for Pam ... I guess ... Wait! I'm sure she said something.  
"Please, dark it is here!" I've cold. Why Eric was left me there?  
"Oh, please... I want to get away from here"

Now ...

Slowly, my fear gone on to become angry ... What right has he to keep me here? I'm tired of waiting. Buff ... I'm bored ...  
For a moment I thought he was going downstairs ...  
My body was prepared for a fight, but had everything to lose ...  
Only it wasn't Eric who comes downstairs.  
I could hear her mind. With the little light coming from the basement door open, I could recognize it as soon as I approached.  
- Yvetta?  
- (With a rare accent) You gotta get out here. Eric is an asshole".  
"I'm with you. I would drive a stake into his heart".  
"If I had any chance, would nail it myself".  
"I would help you. Without a doubt".

Yvetta was able to take my neck chain. I hurt my neck. I would leave bruises. At least now I knew that I fell a little better, Yvetta.  
I wished she's luck in her flight.

Damn, damn vampires. I got into every mess ...  
Really ...

I have come to my house. (Luckily, I arrived with my car to Fangtasia)

I just hope that nobody is waiting for me here... (Especially a blond vampire whose name begins with 'E')

"Oh, please, I've had enough for today ..."

Okay, this is horrible (and I find myself in shock, because I'm talking to myself) I don't think I can handle more... I have hungry. I have dream ...  
I go home, hang the bag and coat ... No matter how tired you are, I know I must do something important before.  
I change clothes by a pajamas (a tank top and shorts).  
Way to the kitchen. I pick up a cereal bowl. The full (actually half) of sugar, I turn to knives, I get a small cut on the wrist.  
I let five drops of blood fall into the bowl.  
Only five. It also starts a hair of my head. The dip in the bowl ...  
Arguably, I'm in a trance ...  
I cry and my tears were sliding on the surface of the bowl.  
I wrap my hands on a tea towel ... This will hurt me ...  
I break the window glass, pick up two pieces of glass and dip into the bowl ... By touching the water seem to merge ...  
The interior of the bowl has a dark gray color ... I suppose it looks good, but should have a darker color ... Missing something ... I know! Silver ... Iron y. .. A reflection of the moon.  
I take the bowl, almost there.  
I turn to the jeweler of my room to get the first two.  
Two silver necklaces and a bracelet of iron.  
Walk out the back door.  
I smile to lift the bowl to the top, allowing the reflection of the full moon sailing on the liquid ...

Upon entering the home, the artificial light the darkness reveals something that had covered ...  
The substance has turned black ... And_ occisor_ is almost ready ...

**Chapter end notes:**

I know this chapter is a bit ... weird ... I explain everything you


	2. Chapter 2: I feel guilty Eric's POV

**Chapter notes:**

This is the first chapter with adult content ...

Okay, maybe I should not have treated her well, but ... Sookie has the rare ability to make me lose control.  
I was about to take it on my desk ... He had imagined this moment for so long that I could hardly believe he had been so close ... I can still taste her lips on mine, his hot tongue melting my cold. Oh, please. That woman is driving me crazy. We only need look at me, even touch my skin to success ... And that is very rare.  
Oh, Sookie ... If she knew what I know now ... I'm sure of that, really.  
When I kissed ... I can not forget his reaction, my own reaction to accept her body, her heart accelerated ...  
Damn, I can almost feel as damping ... by and for me.  
I want it. I know she will leave me.

I'm flying home. I have limited time, almost everything is ready ... I brake dry in midair. She is calling me.  
I do not know how (and I do not really care) but she is calling . I do not know where, just that I have to go. Call me, and I can not resist it.  
I go down slowly to the ground. I'm at her house.  
All lights are on. The go see her room. Call me back. I walk through the door without difficulty. She invited me to join? I welcome the scent of candles y. .. * My fangs are extended to the aroma * Blood from her. The blood of her fresh, hot and delicious. The notice in the air. She waits for me.  
Call me back and I head to her room.  
She sits in bed with a bowl on her lap.  
"Eric, I was waiting.  
"Sookie ... I ... I'm sorry, I should not ...  
"Shhh ... No matter, it's over. Come closer.

I knelt beside her, my face was at the height of her breasts. * Damn * I could not bring anything less ... suggestive? The only thing I wish right now is to fuck her in every position possible ... And perhaps in some impossible too ...  
One simple gown was almost transparent. I could see the shadow of her nipples, and touched the canvas with every breath of my lover.  
Sookie had a bandaged wrist, and I loved that doll test that was where he came from the wonderful smell blood. She is injured but not serious.  
-Eric (injured wrist on my lips), I need you to heal me.

I understand what she wants done, and the pleasure, slowly removing the gauze covering the wound.  
Approached his wound to my mouth, being careful not to stab my teeth, since I can't retract them.  
Afraid to do something that bothers my lover. She puts the bowl on the bedside table, not away from me. As if having me lick her wrist was the most normal thing in the universe. No matter. I still lick your wrist, to be sure it works. When finished, loose his arm, feeling even the taste of blood in my mouth. Oh, I have not ever had an erection like I have now. Not that she had excited me thoroughly. Her blood is so delicious ... I've never tried an equal. It is incredible, the best I've tried to separate from their lips. I've released, but she has other plans with me.

- Are you hungry, Eric? Or it is another reason why have not retracted your fangs?

- Oh yes, dear, I have hungry ... But I must go now ...

- Why? In case you think I can not feed yourself? I'm not enough for you?

, I thought. Oh, it was lucky she couldn't read my mind, otherwise it would have already terminated my invitation. Well, she was still waiting for my answer.

- Of course you are, Sookie, do not misunderstand me, please... I know that you could, but ...

- But? (I knew that she had understood everything, because she began to laugh) Oh, Eric ... Well, well. Can you repeat the problem?

I could not answer anything, because at that time, she kissed me. And I lost all control.  
I rushed over it, getting that position that I always had to belong: between her legs.

Those long, silky, slender legs. In a single second we both became two animals in heat, struggling to fuck.  
Oh, gods. Kiss her, touch her ... It was like touching heaven. Our tongues curled, the clothes disappear and our bodies closer and closer. Her excitement filled the air, already saturated with flavor. Surrounded my body with his legs and got ready. She was ready, I was ready ... I drove to moisture, pulled her to my and... The first penetrated her.

**Chapter end notes:**

Originally I write in Spanish, so sorry for the spelling errors that may exist.  
I am determined to make a Sookie least possible human...


	3. Chapter 3: The lovers Sookie's POV

My mind went blank. Not a chance I could imagine that would hurt so much ... Fucking hell ... Oh God, that hurt ... Eric hugged me,stroking my neck.

I began to bite slightly Eric's skin. He understood to move slowly, slowly. The friction of hard on me I was goingcrazy humidity. His cock filled me, I felt incredibly well ...  
- Eric ... please ... please ... more ... I want more ...

There was no need to repeat it, Eric augment the rhythm, in and out of me without pause.

All I could think *feel* that wonderful feeling of fullness, of uninterrupted pleasure.  
Eric was in me, and if it is true that at first I was really hurt, the paindoes not dissipate quickly. Its hardness fills me with so ... incredible.I never thought that sex could be so ... Oh ... He began to charge,with a speed and force that I thought would destroy me. Every timehis cock went into me, I felt like my soul rose to heaven ... or maybehell itself.  
- Oh ... Eric ... Please ... please... MORE!

Continued thrusting, ever faster, giving me what I wanted, taking everything he needed. I was getting closer and closer ... I offered my breast, and he accepted. While his fangs pierced my chest, ourreleases came, and my insides squeezed every last drop of hissemen. It took just a few sips of my blood, but made a small cut on his chest and gave me his blood. I did not hesitate a second to take it. Oh, Christ Pastor of Judea ... I had heard it was good in bed. Atthis point, I think that "good " was a true understatement. Eric's blood, of course knew ... I have not even words to describe it. Ambrosia? Chocolate? No, something better billionth.

I drew closer to him, kissing me in a way that should be illegal, but I loved it. Despite the denials of my body was tired. I told myself I needed a break. Of course, also discuss this with Eric.  
- Well, we have time, right?.  
Her smile lit me. Just then it occurred to me ...  
- Eric ... I know you said I am "yours" but ... Does that make you "mine"?

**Chapter end notes:**

Sookie mentions the "big question"


	4. Chapter 4: We're possessive Eric's POV

Listen to her question, froze the blood in my veins.

Did not know what to say. Sookie loved me, but ... And me?  
In truth, I never imagined being in this situation. A delivery point to a human.  
Clear that Sookie is not quite human, does not change anything.  
I looked at her and she must have noticed the conflict in my face, because his eyes began to fill with unshed tears.  
I felt a deep pain in the chest; view hatred mourn especially if thecause is me. I wanted to stick a stake for hurting her, but I couldn't speak.  
Sookie walked away from me. I watched as his body disappeared behind the door. I followed her several seconds later.

She was in the bathroom, huddled in a corner of the tub.  
Without knowing me as both the bath and the rest of the bathroomhad ... changed? Or would be better to say reformed? To the lastinch had (at least) five times its original size. The walls were covered with bright blue tiles platinum. The soil, however was composed of a blue marble with pale was also a great proof glass window of sunlight (and probablybullet proof) coated with dark blue curtains.  
The sink and toilet were made of black marble with a bright blue.

I could see Sookie silhouette through the curtains of a dark bluetranslucent. She had the bowl in his hands. I did not know at whattime I pick up the bowl had the bedside table in her room.

- Sookie ... Listen ... I ... I can go with you?  
- Go, Eric. I want to be alone.  
- Please, I just want to tell you ...  
- I'm fine. I'll be fine. Please. Go.  
And I would have done, I would have gone if not for the "Go". Her voice had broken to pronounce it as if I could just hold back tears.  
She needed to hear it. She really needed it.  
- I'm yours. Always have been. Absolutely nothing can change that.  
I knew that my performance had just signed, telling her that. But surprisingly, I did not care the least. Because it was true. That woman had possessed me since the moment I saw her. With her golden hair, blue eyes, her goodness, her purity, her intelligence, her cruelty (hidden but visible), her ... Well, all of she had me spellbound.  
Sookie Stackhouse had always dominated me, because I knew (as I know I need blood) that she is my mate.  
I knew I had been created for her... . And she certainly was (and is) for me. All with a glance of his eyes, blue as sapphires.

She had not spoken. Slowly slid the material, inviting me to go through a simple gesture of his hands. I went in without thinkingtwice.  
- You ... You say ... Tell me the truth? - His eyes examined, looking for any sign of a lie in my face - You do not ... you do not lie to me?  
I picked her beautiful chin, forcing her to get closer to me. Our lipswere almost touching. I felt the profile of the bowl in the stomach.  
- I've never ... said something ... so ... so seriously. Never.  
Then I kissed her. I took the bowl of his hands, letting out of the tub(which was nearly the size of a small pool).  
Drew her body to mine ... And we got carried away for hours.

- Oh, Eric, I'm exhausted.  
We continued together in the mini-pool, after having made love inevery position that we thought.  
It was amazing. It might seem that, after centuries of sex (with menand women alike), making love with Sookie would not make anynews.  
Nothing is further from the truth.  
With it, everything was new, like it was our first time. My lover always manages to amaze me.  
- You have no idea how exhausted that I let you ... Every night of mynon-life.  
- That's a promise? Sounds pretty tasty ...  
We smiled knowingly. She came to my ear.  
- What if you begin?  
And I did exactly, to the first light of dawn.

**Chapter end notes:**

Eric responds that both are silent. Sookie and Eric strengthen their relationship.


	5. Chapter 5: The good things not last Soo

**Chapter notes:**

Sookie finish what she started in the first chapter...

Wow. Never in my life had I felt so happy... Or so fucking exhausted. Eric had kept his promises and I wondered if I could walk again.

What to come every night, I assumed that he would not say it literally. Eric is a Vampire Sheriff, after all. He have other things to do (which I will not have anything to do), but that doesn't matter. I just know he's mine, and I not lying when I say that to smash whoever comes near him sexually without my permission ... Damn, I said that? May Christ help me, I'm losing my head.

I don't know why I felt _so good_ when Eric told it at me. I probably will when you get tired of my body. Or when I get old. Change the water in the bathtub, which was already cold. When water (dirty?) wentdown the drain, replaced hot water. My body thanked me.

I looked at my fingertips and I was stunned. After spending so many hours in the water, should be more wrinkled than a raisindried. On the contrary, it seemed that he'd just get in the the rest of my body was the same. Well, I guess that's good,right? I bathe, I returned to renew the water and I picked the bowl that Eric had left out of the tub.

_The occisor_ (killer) i_s the answer, rember it, my dear daughter... Fatum in sua humanitate fertil origo divinitas_ (The fatality in her humanity, will be a strong revival as divine)

I haven't idea where it came from the thought. I neighter pay much attention. I was sure that my blood would give a different color to occisor.

I made a small cut on the index finger and let slip the blood contents of the bowl took on a dark golden color with each drop. When the gold shone in all it's glory, I healed my finger. The time has come. Now or never. Pour contents of bowl onto clean water. I made sure to empty it's contents completely and turned to leave it out. No longer needed the bowl. The golden liquid seized the mini-pool, and (since I was in) me. I knew from the moment in which the _occisor_ began to take my body, that the process of change would don't be painless. Quite the contrary.

I felt my blood merged with _occisor_, my humanity boiling, diluted.

My skin is broken... Is this what I want? I don't know. I don't know...

My body is disintegrating.

Oh, * fucking shit *.

The _occisor_ takes seconds to destroy my body, seconds that made me forever.

My soul, my life was evaporated, to meet in the air as fog humanoid. I felt the magical portal opened, just before it swallow me.

The Fae world was beautiful. Wonderfull, indeed.

Now I could not stop to admire it. My heart was to reach the _fons corporis_ sooner, I had my energy dawn...

I felt forces gradually abandoning me. Where was ...? AH! There is brilliance.

I flew to the source as quickly as possible and... I immersed myself in the bright water, making sure that none of my stay out of the golden water.

I felt the magic together around me, cradling, forming a new being in me. I knew my life and my human soul would have to leave, and that what hurt me because I was so attached to her. Okay, I accept her away.

Of course, not simply bring her. They killed her in front of me. It was atwisted way to ensure that I never cease to be a goddess.

And I wanted to be a goddess, right? Therefore I take the occisor , so I was watching the magic of the source destroyed my "self" human. Therefore I ignored her cries for help, even if she begged me for my help. When they destroyed her, they we're occupied me.

We're creating my new body, see all messages by telepathy.

-_ You want to be tall or low?_

_- 180 inches, please._

_- Long hair or short?_

_- Long, that rubs my lower legs._

_- How much you want of the hip?_

_- 60 inches._

_- Size of shoes?_

_- A 36_

_- Size of clothing?_

_- A 38._

_- Bra size?_

_- A 105._ (It was the same for my human body)

Continue to build my new body for hours.

**Chapter end notes:**

Sookie is not fully human, she is the daughter of Morpheus and Freija. And I'll explain...


	6. Chapter 6: Waiting for the girl Eric's

It was near nightfall , but I had already awakened . Searching for she.  
My distress was in increment to find the tub full of blood. Her blood diluted in the golden water. Golden?  
Where's she? Is she OK?

Oh, please ... I wonder what the hell happened here while I slept.

- Sookie! Where are you? Sookie?  
I looked around the house, kept the smell ... All tracks ended in the bathtub. Only when I looked down I found the note. It was inside that bowl (now empty).  
The note said:

_"Fatum in sua humanitate fertil origo divinitas" (The fatality in her humanity will be fertile born like divinity)_

My heart froze. What had made my lover?  
Where was she now? Oh, to top it off, I've hungry. A terrible hungry. I went to the kitchen to find a TrueBlood.  
Oddly enough, rang the doorbell. I ran toward it, hoping to find her, that she had only been told to leave me, tell me how the tub ...  
She wasn't. Theren't nobody out there. No smell, no essence. But... I picked up that thermos and I got into the house.

Alone in the room of my lover, I decided to open the thermos.  
My fangs spread instantly.  
Fae blood!  
(** Sorry to interrupt, but I must clarify that the blood isn't of Sookie**)  
There was a note under the cap:

_"I hope you enjoy this blood lover. Although I assure you that my newblood far exceeds the best fairy blood.  
I promise that soon you will take my new blood, with my new body.  
But first I have to complete my transformation. I compensate you "_

I was astonished. Thing doesn't prevented me to start to drink the blood.  
As the first drop of blood touched my tongue, my fangs weren't the only thing on my body was extended.  
I drank every last drop of that delicious blood, but even so was still hungry, only not of blood.  
I need her... Her body... I need her... Her soft lips ...  
If not I have she soon, this need finish... killing me...  
Oh, Sookie Stackhouse... What have you done to me?  
Never any other woman (or man) can satisfy me like you. Feed me like you. Sookie... You have left the categories too high. Raised to infinity. Cause you are (and always will be) the infinity.

My need for of her was on the increase. My patience was exhausted hours ago...

Please, there are still 2h. for dawn. I'm not sure I could sleep. Even with the sun.

Well, okay, understood. She will return... She 's gone for something... And when she return ... (my fangs were extended again) We catch up... In all positions as we can think...

**************************************  
Abandoned despair to my subconscious, I could see what was happening around me ...

Well, now I have to convince her of _anything._  
The house seemed to have grown in size ten times. And that as a minimum.  
The bedroom, the bathroom ... Everything.  
Above all was completely renovated. I went to the hiding of the closet. What would have happened to it?  
I opened the closet and... Stairs? Sookie doesn't have a basement... But the house seemed to have completely transformed... And if...?  
I went downstairs.

I don't expect to find this.  
It seemed a room... With the size of a football field.  
There was a door leading to a private bathroom with a bath inwhich it could get approximately 10 members. There was also adresser with mirror, makeup... Back to the room, had four first contained all sorts of women's clothing. Dominated byshades of blue, silver, gold, black and red.  
I figured it would be Sookie's closet. At the bottom were her shoes.A lot of shoes.

The second, I had all kinds of men's clothing. Casually, with my the same colors dominated the first closet, also had a lot of shoes. With my size again.  
The third, contained everything you could wish for a vampire. Manybottles of synthetic blood ... With fairy blood.  
The fourth contained all kinds of food, all favorable to improve the taste of someone's blood. Mmmmm ...  
But the highlight was the huge bed, king size. The blue linenembroidered with red and gold.  
With the dawn at my heels, I got into bed, in which (also) had a said:  
_"I hope you like our room"_

With her letter in my hands, I slept.


	7. Chapter 7: The return of the goddess So

I knew that, even before get out of the _fons corporis_, my magic had already prepared my new home. To my man and me.  
Even in the water, I wondered what was making my Eric.  
Still I couldn't leave the water. My body is fresh. Only a few seconds the _fons corporis_ told me (telepathically) that my body was almost finished. But I would have to spend the night in the _fons corporis_,as it still had to stiffen the joints between my atoms. As it told to me, I may go tomorrow night. I smile. I know that Eric will be waiting me ...  
When harden my links, absolutely nothing (and I repeat: NOTHING) may be hurt me. This means that I will be indestructible (unless I decided otherwise). I can harden and soften my skin at will (that will allow me to continue to enjoy the bites of Eric).  
From here, I made sure to remove any weakness, both internally and externally. Of course, my external weakness is... Eric. Everything is calculated. I made sure that he get a little fresh blood to our home. The blood has a spell that will be operational during his sleep.  
I know that he will drink it when opened. As his eyes close, blood will begin to act. Normally, that would hurt, but I used our blood bond to deflect the pain to me. It was quite funny, and that (because my indestructibility) I can't feel pain. Everything was like a tingling sensation throughout the body... Although I know that: if a human would feel the pain of the change process, would have died immediately. Well... I suppose that I have something more which make me happy. By the time I leave here, Eric would have already completed his transformation, as well my home in Bon Temps. It makes me happy to know that it will be beautiful, perfect for us. My private room ,at the moment, kept changing. And it's perfectly logical if you know that fits me. On it's walls, written in letters of the language of the fairies, was my story from beginning to...

Well, it continue to write forever.

Oh, I'm very happy: missing half an hour for the evening ...  
My smile faded as the_ fons _defenses were raised to protect my (for now) helpless body. Someone was coming ... Claudine?  
- Hi, Cousin, I see you're very well looked after, eh?  
I simply look at she. I can't even use my voice. She seemed to realize it.  
- Oh, sorry I didn't... Well... Soon you return to the human world... I'm here to help you. I'll teach you to conjure up your clothes.

Claudine taught me quickly as I could get my clothes on me. I left the Faery world with a gold and silver clothes.  
There isn't time... Now I'm a Goddess... And my God is waiting for me.

I went to my new home, go directly to our room together. My sweet and beautiful Viking was asleep under the sheets of white silk.  
I didn't blame him. I was able to turn his pain, but not his tired. I took off my clothes and left in my closet. That done, I only had my tiny French lingerie and silk one hundred percent. When I lifted the sheets, I found the magnificent splendor of my naked God Viking.

And watching it, I could not stop myself and started to wake him in a way very pleasant...

My god wasn't slow to react ...


	8. Isn't a chapter

_**Sorry:**_

_**Sorry, but I truly difficult to translate the chapters into English. I regret to say that I can't do it, but if anyone wants to read the chapters in Spanish, I will send them. **_

_**GabriellaBrigantRedfern**_


	9. El mejor sexo de mi vida Eric's POV

N/A: Ok, ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y que este capítulo no está en inglés... Mi querida Beta, Twilightfans, me está ayudando a corregir los capítulos pasados, ya que tienen demasiados errores ortográficos... Lamento de verdad que este capítulo este en español y sin betar... Ya iré subiendo los capítulos betados y en inglés lo más pronto posible. Por ahora, me temo que esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecer... Besos y espero que me disculpéis: GabriellaBrigantRedfern.

**Capítulo 8: El mejor sexo de mi vida (Eric's POV)**

Mi cuerpo está en llamas, _ella_ ha regresado.

Umm, sus labios me hacen estremecerme, mi mente está perdiendo el control.

Su olor me rodea, llenando mis fosas nasales, enturbiando mi capacidad de razonar.

En ese instante se que debo poseerla, recuperar lo que es mio, demostrarle que puedo ser su dios.

Sí.

Un extraño deseo subyuga mi cuerpo, _la necesito._

Utilizo mi rapidez vampírica para tumbarla sobre la cama, y me detengo a mirarla.

Oh, sí.

Puedo notar que ella es distinta... _¿Nueva?_

Mis colmillos se extienden para reclamarla, pero quiero disfrutar el momento. Me inclino hacia su cuello, inhalando su aroma.

_¡No puede ser verdad!_

No tengo palabras. _¿Acaso miente mi olfato?_ _¿Puede ser cierto?_

Y es que no puede ser verdad. Es simplemente imposible... _¿VIRGEN?¿ELLA?_

Debieron mostrarse aquellas preguntas en mi cara, pues cuando me miró, su rostro tan solo transmitía serenidad.

Soy pura, Eric. Nueva, tuya. Para siempre.

Una sonrisa depredadora fue formándose lentamente en mi cara.

Bueno, entonces... Tendré que desflorarte... Y te puedo jurar, querida, no serás capaz de caminar correctamente en un buen tiempo... ¿Lo quieres?

Oh, Eric... Toma aquello que es tuyo... Ahora, querido mio.

Le quité el sujetador... Dioses. Allí estaban los pechos más perfectos y atrayentes que había visto en mi vida (y admito que he visto muchos)...

Sookie gimió y los tomó entre sus delicadas manos, como si fueran una ofrenda en mi honor.

Y yo acepté su regalo con pasión, la lujuria quemándome las venas.

_**OH.**_

Los besé, deslizando mis colmillos sobre su suave piel...

Ella enredó sus manos en mis cabellos, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo todo lo cerca posible.

Eric... _**Por favor... Muérdeme... AHORA.**_

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Mis ansiosos colmillos perforaron su sedosa piel sin esfuerzo, aunque algo en mi interior me dijo que eso era únicamente por que _ella_ lo deseaba así.

Su cálida y deliciosa sangre llenó mi boca, su embriagante sabor aumentando mis ansias de ella hasta hacerme temblar.

Aventuré mis largos dedos a su intimidad, y allí me encontré con la abundante evidencia de su excitación.

Ella estaba tan húmeda... Tan preparada para mí...

Pero tenía que probarla. Antes de entrar en su cálido cuerpo.

Me deslicé hasta su húmeda cavidad, poniendo sus esbeltas piernas sobre mis hombros.

Dirigí una mirada a su cuerpo tembloroso, a la forma en la que se ofrecía para mí...

Sentí cómo se estremecía de placer cuando la tomé en mi boca.

Deslicé mi lengua lentamente por su entrada, saboreando sus fluidos.

_Oh Sookie, que deliciosa eres..._

Me relamí antes de apartarme. Sus fluidos eran una droga, al igual que su sangre, y yo me estaba volviendo adicto.

Volví a atacarla con mi lengua, esta vez deslizando uno de mis dedos sobre su clítoris, a lo cual Sookie se arqueó sobre la cama. Tuve que sujetar sus caderas con fuerza, para evitar que se moviera.

Fui aumentando el ritmo de las caricias, hasta llevarla al clímax.

Fue algo realmente hermoso de ver. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, y yo tomé hasta la última prueba de su placer.

Me coloqué sobre ella, con mi erección tocando su húmeda entrada, listo para quitarle lo que le quedaba de pureza a mi diosa.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta mis hombros, invitándome a poseerla.

Entré poco a poco, dándole tiempo a adaptarse.

Aquel cuerpo suyo era nuevo, después de todo.

Sookie gimió. Ella quería más... _Necesitaba_ que yo le diera más.

Coloqué una de mis manos sobre su estrecha cadera y la otra sobre el cabezal de la cama. Seguí deslizándome cada vez más profundamente en su húmedo abrazo. Noté su barrera virginal, y salí casi por completo, dejando solo la punta de mi virilidad en su interior.

Sookie... Esto va a doler.

Adelante... _Hazlo._

Cuando aquellas palabras dejaron sus labios, la penetré de golpe, rompiendo su himen y ganando un grito ahogado de su parte.

No me detuve, y seguí penetrándola hasta que ella tomó mi ritmo.

_**Eric... Eric...**_

Disfruté de su fuerte abrazo, sus piernas rodeando mi cadera... Fui aumentando la velocidad de forma gradual, y sus gemidos de placer fueron mi recompensa.

La tensión entre nuestros cuerpos alcanzó cotas imposibles cuando el clímax nos llevó.

Su húmedo interior tomó hasta la última gota de mi semen.

Totalmente exhausto, me derrumbé sobre ella.

Oh, Mmm... Eric...

Con mis últimas fuerzas, rodé hasta quedar acostado a su lado sobre la gran cama matrimonial.

Pero Sookie deseaba más de mí. Empezó a acariciarme el cuello con la nariz, antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí, llevándome de vuelta a su interior.

Oh... Mmm... Eric... La deseo tanto... ¿Me la darás?

Ella seguía acariciándome el cuello con la nariz. En su interior, mi erección cobraba fuerza de nuevo.

Incliné mi garganta hacia ella, con mis manos recorriendo su delgada espalda.

Toma cuanta desees.

Me mordió y empezó a _montarme_, introduciéndome en su humedad una y otra vez, al tiempo que tomaba grandes sorbos de mi sangre.

_Oh, mi amada Sookie... Tú eres mi todo._


	10. Los dioses perfectos Sookie's POV

**N/A: Otro capítulo sin betar... Bueno... Feliz año 2012!**

**Capítulo 9: Los dioses perfectos (Sookie's POV)**

Cuando llegamos a nuestro clímax, supe que había terminado su transformación.

Eric... Mi querido dios vikingo... Ahora es oficial.

Sookie... ¿Serás mi querida diosa Fae?

Le sonreí con dulzura. Sabía que él lo había notado.

Por ti lo que sea.

Seguimos besándonos y haciendo el amor durante varias horas más.

Llevábamos varios minutos descansando cuando lo recordé.

Eric... ¿Tienes que ir a Fangtasia?

Aquella pregunta pareció alarmarle. Le confundió aún más que su teléfono apareciera en sus manos sin más antes de poder levantarse para cogerlo. Me miró al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja.

No me mires así. Ya te he dicho que eres un dios, Eric. Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a tus nuevos poderes.

Después, querida mía, haré que me expliques exactamente qué quieres decir con eso.

Dirigió su atención a su teléfono de nuevo y marcó un número. El receptor de la llamada lo tomó al momento.

Pam, ¿Va todo bien en Fangtasia?

Gracias al nuevo desarrollo de mis sentidos, pude oír la otra parte de la conversación.

_¿Eric? Tan solo una pelea entre el barman y un vampiro idiota. ¿Dónde has estado?_

He estado ocupado -me dedicó una mirada lujuriosa- con mi esposa.

_¿**Esposa**?_

Sí, mi **esposa**.

_Eric... ¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Estás bien?_

Pam... Cuida tu vocabulario.

_Yo... Lo lamento, maestro. ¿Vendrás esta noche?_

Sí, estaré allí dentro de poco.

Y con esas palabras, colgó. Supongo que los vampiros no mejoran en cuanto a modales telefónicos.

Eric... Cuando hablabas con Pam... ¿Se lo contarás?

Tomó mi cara entre sus grandes manos, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos.

Amante, tu eres mi diosa, mi esposa, mi compañera... Pam va a tener que aceptarlo.

Nos besamos y pude notar su lujuria aumentando. Si no lo detenía jamás saldríamos de aquí.

Eric, tenemos que vestirnos... Le dijiste a Pam que irías esta noche a Fangtasia.

Tras unos minutos, accedió a marcharnos. Invoqué unos conjuntos de ropa antes de teletransportarnos a pocos metros de Fangtasia.

Cariño, ¿Estás bien?

Eric seguía un poco aturdido, pero asintió antes de llevarme directamente hacia Pam, que estaba ante la puerta.

Ella lucía un nuevo uniforme gótico, que dejaba ver la mayor parte de su espalda. Nos sonrió cuando nos acercamos, y supe que Pam había notado algo diferente en nosotros. Pero no hizo ningún comentario, así que yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Eric y yo parecíamos soles, con nuestras ropas de oro y plata. Supongo que para Pam debió ser un shock ver que su creador era capaz de llevar plata sin que esta le afectara.

Pam le hizo un gesto a Thalía, que pasó a encargarse de la puerta. La seguimos hacia la oficina de Eric, ante los atónitos ojos de los vampiros y los colmilleros presentes.

Cuando Pam cerró la puerta tras de sí, Eric tomó su asiento por excelencia. Me señaló que me sentara sobre sus rodillas, pero preferí tomar una silla y sentarme a su lado.

¿Te he dicho que tienes el corazón frío, querida?

No me tientes, querido mío. Bien se que te cuesta mantenerte lejos de mi.

Estaba mirando sus manos, que en ese momento me recorrían los muslos. Mi dios me dedicó una mirada necesitada, y yo le sonreí mientras mis dedos recorrían sus colmillos extendidos.

Después... Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo, te lo prometo.

Me dedicó esa sonrisa tan suya, al tiempo que me respondía:

No te preocupes, me aseguraré de ello.

Y entonces pasamos a centrarnos en Pam, que seguía de pie ante nosotros con una expresión incrédula.

Pamela, te presento a mi diosa y esposa, Sookie.

Pam, te presento a mi dios y consorte, Eric.

Ella parecía confundida. Yo intenté explicárselo.

Sabía que si seguía siendo humana no podría estar mucho tiempo con Eric. De modo que renuncié a mi humanidad. Entenderás que no quería la invulnerabilidad solo para mi, ¿Cierto? Por ese motivo, cambié a Eric conmigo. Somos dioses, Pam.

**N/A: Okay, un final de capítulo interesante!**

**Gracias por leer, y feliz año nuevo!**


	11. ¿Ella es mi creadora? Eric's POV

**N/A:**** Okay, un nuevo capítulo! He estado teniendo problemas de salud, perdonad la tardanza. Bueno, sigo escribiendo en español, pero PROMETO que lo subiré en inglés... Cuando tenga tiempo. Besitos a todos!**

**Capítulo 10: ¿Ella es mi creadora? **

**PdV de Eric**

Mi cara permaneció impasible. ¿Eso eramos? ¿Dioses? Bueno, ahora casi todo lo que me había pasado tenía sentido. Pam seguía en shock.

¿Plata? -dijo señalándome.

Me detuve a mirar mi ropa por un instante. _Vaya._ Había incrustaciones de plata por toda la tela. La ropa (la mía y la de Sookie) parecía estar hecha de oro, plata y seda. _Pero..._

De ser plata yo estaría sintiendo dolor... _¿No?_ Sookie respondió por mí.

Sí, plata. Pam, dije **_invulnerabilidad_**, ¿recuerdas? Absolutamente nada puede dañarnos ahora. A ninguno de los dos.

Pensé en mis colmillos perforando su piel, en la facilidad con la que la atravesaron.

_Toda regla tiene su excepción, Eric. La mía eres tú_

**_¿Qué?_**_ ¿Sookie? ¿En mi cabeza?_

_Eric me estás gritando, baja el volumen... Por favor_

La miré. Ella me dirigió una mirada cómplice, como si yo estuviera guardando un secreto del cual aún no era consciente.

_Somos compañeros. Somos amantes. Somos un todo, mi amado dios_

_¿Podemos hablar así?_

_No paras de enviarme tus pensamientos_

_¿Debería disculparme?_

_Será mejor que hagas salir a Pam..._

Pam, puedes marcharte.

Ella no tardó en obedecer, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Bien, empezamos.

Me incliné hacia Sookie. Su cuerpo caliente me llamaba.

¿Quieres sentarte en mi regazo, diosa mía?

Por supuesto, esposo mío.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, recorriendo mi pecho con sus manos. La atraje con un beso pasional, nuestras lenguas batiéndose en duelo por el poder.

_Oh, mi diosa... Nunca tendré suficiente de ti. Te amo tanto... **¡Te necesito!**_

_Ella me ha dado el amor, la sangre, el sexo...**Todo**. _

_Lo que necesito, lo que deseo... Ella me lo da._

Rompí nuestro beso para encaminarme en un recorrido de besos húmedos por su cuello y sus hombros.

Eric... ¿Tienes hambre?... Oh, por favor... necesito...

La giré, poniendo su espalda contra mi torso, al tiempo que ella inclinaba su garganta hacia mí, yo le tendí mi muñeca...

No se cual de los dos mordió primero.

Su deliciosa sangre llenaba mi boca, y mi sangre la suya.

Desde su posición se le hizo difícil besarme, pero no imposible. Nuestra bocas se encontraron, la sangre se unió...

Dudo que haya algo en el mundo mejor que nuestra sangre mezclada. **Oh.**

No pude más, la giré hacia mí, quitándonos la ropa en el menor tiempo posible, antes de verme sumergido en lo más profundo de su intimidad. Gritamos ante el sentimiento de plenitud que nos embargó cuando yo empecé a penetrarla con fuerza.

Dioses... Esto es mejor que el paraíso. Sí. Sookie Stackhouse es mi paraíso personal.

Sosteniendo sus caderas, pude sentir su placer.

Ella gemía y me besaba, como si temiera perderme.

Más... Eric... Eric... Oh... SÍÍÍÍÍÍ...

Sus palabras se desvanecieron ante su orgasmo. El mío llegó pocos segundos después. Volví a clavar mis colmillos en su cuello... Su sangre... Es lo deliciosa... Y nunca tengo suficiente. Podría estar así con ella por el resto de la eternidad.

Eric... ¿Soy tu bebida favorita?

Amante... Desde el primer día que te saboreé.

Me alegro de escucharlo... Es extraño, pero puedo decir lo mismo.

Es algo muy reconfortante, amante.

Eric... Ya no somos lo que éramos... Es decir... Somos...

¿Dioses? Tranquila, me encanta.

Somos invulnerables, Eric. Ya no tienes que ocultarte del sol... Nunca más.

¿Tienes algo en mente?

Bueno... Es que ahora tengo algo de...

¿Hambre?

Le ofrecí mi cuello y ella no tardó en morderme para obtener la sangre que tanto necesitaba.

**N/A:**** Ummm... Quedan tres capítulos... ¿Qué pasará? *Ríe perversamente***

**Lo averiguaréis en el próximo capítulo...**


	12. Necesito Sangre Sookie's POv

**N/A:**** ¿Dos capítulos en un solo día? ¡WOW! Bueno, aquí va el siguiente capítulo...**

**Capítulo 11: Necesito Sangre**

**PdV de Sookie**

Su esencia vital llenaba mi ansiosa boca, aliviando la ardiente necesidad que me nublaba el juicio. Oh... Su sangre... Quiero más...

Sookie... Amante... Es suficiente... Tienes que parar...

¿Parar? ¿De beber su sangre? Oh, por favor, sólo un poco más... Necesito... Tengo tanta sed... Me quema por su intensidad...

Por favor, más... Tengo tanta sed... No... No puedo seguir así... La necesito tanto...

Tomó mi cara entre sus grandes manos, recorriendo mis colmillos con sus dedos...

**Un momento.**

**¿Yo?**

**¿Colmillos?**

**¿Yo con colmillos?**

**¿Con sed de sangre?**

Oh... ¡NO, NO, NO, NO!

Sookie, escucha... Shh... Escuchame... Sabremos que ocurre, ¿vale? Primero tenemos que apagar tu sed...

Lo miré con ansia. La sed hacía que mi garganta ardiera. Sabía que su dulce sangre calmaría la sed... Pero ya había tomado una gran cantidad de sangre de él... La sed me impedía pensar con claridad. Sólo... Sangre... Eric...

Hazlo... Lo que sea... ¡ARDE!... Eric... Por favor...

Miré su rostro preocupado, al tiempo que seguía las apetitosas venas que recorrían su pálido cuello.

Quedate aquí. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, le detuve.

Trae algún colmillero. Nadie los echará en falta si...

No tuve que terminar la frase. Mi dios ya sabía el final: _si no puedo parar._

Volvió a los cinco minutos, con tres chicas jóvenes. Supuse que eran donantes dispuestas.

Bien, ahora tengo donantes... ¿con cuál empiezo?

_La de los ojos verdes_

_¿Eric?_

_Tiene la sangre más suave de las tres_

Bueno, en verdad eso no me importaba mucho. Le hice un gesto para que se acercara. La sed me estaba volviendo loca.

La joven tenía una larga melena morena. Y era su color natural.

Se llamaba "Lissa".

Aquella era la primera vez en su corta vida en la que se ofrecía como voluntaria. Me cayó bien... Pero lo principal era que apagaría mi sed, y eso me bastaba.

Lissa... Acércate más... Por favor.

Pensé que, al tener los colmillos extendidos, hablaría de una forma extraña, como cualquier vampiro novato, pero no fue así.

Lissa se puso de rodillas ante mí, a los pies del vestido que había conjurado para vestirme.

Pese al vestido, aún se podían ver las marcas de colmillos a ambos lados de mi garganta, gracias a la sed que me impedía curarme.

Tomé a Lissa entre mis brazos, y la coloqué sobre mi regazo, del mismo modo que Eric conmigo hace pocos minutos.

Coloqué sus largos cabellos lejos de su pálido cuello, antes de acariciarla suavemente. Oh, ella era tan suave... Miré a Eric con complicidad.

Voy a ponerte a cien... Lissa.

Los colmillos de mi dios se extendieron, su erección claramente visible bajo los delgados jeans que llevaba. Me di cuenta de que las tres mujeres de la habitación eran bisexuales, y sonreí ante la audacia de mi dios.

Él era el único hombre en la habitación.

Mirándole atentamente, empecé a besar a Lissa, cuya libido estaba llegando a cotas inesperadas. Rompió nuestro beso para respirar, pero mis labios no dejaron su piel. Tracé un sendero de besos hasta su cremoso cuello. Mi instinto me dijo dónde clavar los colmillos, y yo me dejé guiar. Lissa gimió de placer cuando empecé a beber su sangre.

Era genial. Aunque la sangre de Eric era... Bueno, la sangre de Lissa no estaba mal. Sabía a fresas con nata.

**Oh, DIOSES...** La sed ansiaba que tomara más de ella, pero los latidos de su corazón empezaban a ralentizarse. Ella me caía bien...

Con gran esfuerzo dejé de beber. Lamí las marcas de colmillos para que cicatrizaran más rápidamente, antes de dejar que Eric se la llevara.

La siguiente, querido... Mi sed no ha sido saciada.

Eric dejó a Lissa en una silla con un vaso de coca cola. A continuación, me acercó a la siguiente chica, una rubia natural de ojos grises. Su nombre era "Gabrielle".

Repetí el proceso de besos y la mordí.

Su sangre tenía el sabor de las cerezas con chocolate... Y ese es mi postre preferido...

Cuando sus latidos se ralentizaron, la solté.

Eric repitió el proceso del vaso de coca cola y me acercó a la última voluntaria.

Era alta, pelirroja natural, de grandes pechos y delgada cintura. Sus ojos eran de un color azul cerúleo.

Sookie, esta es Jesse...

**N/A:**** Bueno, solo decir que sigo estando mal de salud, pero no os preocupéis, subiré los dos capítulos que faltan ANTES de Febrero... Wow... Escribí esta historia a los 12 años, de modo que sed pacientes conmigo en cuanto a escenas lemon se refiere... Sigo siendo virgen, así que no me guío por experiencia. Es sobre todo a base de leer fics "M" y ver anime y manga Hentai :D**


	13. A mi esposa también le gustan las chicas

**N/A:**** Muy fuerte! De algún modo, el capítulo trece de esta historia ha desaparecido... Y ya que yo soy incapaz de reescribirlo (¿Mencioné que mi musa de WATG murió hace tiempo?)... He modificado un poco este capítulo, y le he añadido un "fin". Me alegra que halláis llegado hasta aquí conmigo... Y haber podido decir que ha completado una historia en mi vida. Muchas gracias a todos. Así termina esta historia:**

**Capítulo 12: A mi esposa también le gustan las chicas**

**PdV de Eric**

Ver cómo colocaba a aquella chica sobre su regazo... Ver cómo se besaban...

Sookie estaba jugando conmigo. Ella me miraba todo el tiempo.

Cuando las besaba, cuando las acariciaba, cuando les clavaba los colmillos...

Si volvía a ver la forma en la que aquellas mujeres (que tendrían entre 20 o 25 años) se aferraban a mi diosa, en cómo gemían de placer cuando Sookie se alimentaba de ellas...

Observé cómo aquella mujer pelirroja saciaba su sed... por el momento. Sookie la soltó y yo le saqué a la excitada mujer de encima. Dejé a Jesse junto a las demás, antes de darle un vaso de coca cola.

- Eric...

- ¿Aún tienes hambre?

- No de sangre... Quiero que hagas algo por mí.

- Lo que desees, mi amada esposa.

- Bésalas.

Sonreí ante la idea. ¿Sookie quería que besara a las bisexuales de las que se acababa de alimentar? ¿A las que ella misma había besado?

- Oh, vamos... Ellas quieren que las toques. ¿No es así, queridas?

Me asombré. Ellas la miraban con absoluta devoción. Supe en ese mismo instante que ellas harían todo lo que ella les pidiera, o morirían en el intento.

Se desnudaron por completo, antes de ofrecerse a mí.

- Oh, sí, tócanos – dijeron las tres a la vez.

- Sí, bésanos – dijo Lissa.

-Sí, tómanos – dijo Gabrielle.

- Oh, haremos lo que deseéis... -dijo Jesse.

- Ya las has oído, Eric... Nos desean a los dos... Sólo haz lo mismo que yo...

Jugamos juntos durante varias horas

Lissa, Gabrielle y Jesse yacían dormidas en el sofá. Sookie y yo estábamos mirándolas, admirando nuestro trabajo en ellas.

- Eric, quiero que ellas sean mis donantes fijas... ¿Podrías conseguirlo? No quiero perderlas.

*Algunos vampiros pagaban a unos donantes que los seguían allá donde iban, siempre dispuestos a dar su sangre al vampiro que los contrataba. Se les llama "donantes fijos" porque el contrato dura toda la vida útil del humano.*

- Si las quieres, tuyas serán. En cuanto se despierten, Pam les dará el contrato. Si aceptan, podremos empezar a celebrarlo.

- Umm... Lo estoy deseando. ¡Ah! Eric... Esto... No me convierte en lesbiana. ¿Entendido? Simplemente... Soy como tú.

La abracé. Eso era algo que yo ya sabía desde hace tiempo.

- Oh... ¿Y qué soy?

- ¡Eric! No juegues conmigo... Bisexual, por supuesto. Pero ante ti... Soy totalmente heterosexual... Pero eso también lo sabes.

- Bueno... No me opongo a que me lo recuerdes...

En ese momento habríamos vuelto a hacer el amor de no ser por la repentina entrada de Pam.

Por suerte habíamos vuelto a vestirnos. No quería tentar a Pam, y Sookie y yo parecíamos insaciables en cuanto al sexo... Pero no deseo compartirla con ningún vampiro.

Pam evaluó la situación... Y olió el aire.

- Vaya, vaya... ¿Es mi imaginación o aquí el sexo está en el aire? - miró a las chicas – Anda, si que os lo habéis pasado bien...

- Pam, cuando despierten, dales esto. -dije entregándole el contrato que Sookie me había ayudado a redactar – Creo que ya es hora de tener donantes fijos. Adiós.

- Adiós, Pam, asegúrate de que tienen todo lo necesario para recuperarse. Las hemos agotado... demasiado. Nos veremos mañana al anochecer.

- Entendido.

- Ah, Pam... No se te ocurra tocarlas. Tienen restos de nuestras ropas en sus cuerpos... Y nuestras ropas tenían plata.

- Bueno amante... es hora de irnos a casa.

- Eric... Tengo un poco de sueño...

- Lo sé. Hemos tenido bastante por hoy. Vamos a casa.

- Mmm...

Llegamos a su casa... No. _Nuestra_ casa. Fuimos a _nuestra_ habitación y nos acostamos bajo las blancas sábanas de seda. La vida era perfecta.

**N/A:**** Bueno... Fin. Muchos besos!**


End file.
